


Brawler and the Beast

by Yurakaz



Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Rivalry, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurakaz/pseuds/Yurakaz
Summary: Paul Phoenix gets obsessed with proving himself to Kazuya Mishima , while Kazuya avoids him at all cost.Do their actions are just simple urges or are there deeper emotions behind?
Relationships: Kazuya Mishima/Paul Phoenix
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Chicago 

Seven Months before the first King of Iron Fist Tournament. A internation MMA cup was about to end. The last fight was in full process. The challenger Kazuya Mishima also known as the cold hearted son,he was challenged by Paul Phoenix ,the hot blooded martial artist. Both men wanted to achieve victory. On Paul's side he was cheered on by his pal Marshall whom he knew for years and Lee Mishima, who entered his life under the claim that he could train with the two men and Kazuya who had no one his side other then the drive to fulfill his urges of feeling victorious again. The giant LED monitor was having an countdown is saying 60 seconds left. "Well it's so much fun Kazzy!" Paul tried to grab his opponent which only resulted in Kazuya grabbing him in reverse. "Dont call me that!" Paul escape the grap and low sweep Kazuya,it hit and he was in the air. Paul failed to juggle him but he missed the punch. Kazuya falls in the ground and rolls away from Paul. "Pathetic!" Kazuya spouts and then jabs him in face kazuya tied to follow it up with a kick but Paul just blocked it. The red timmer showed 10 seconds remaining. Both men where where on their feet and about to deliver the final punch when they heard a giant alarm ring. "ITS A DRAW MY DEAR PEOPLE! WE SADLY HAVE NO NEW CHAMPION! BUT STILL GIVE THEM A APPLAUD!!!" Those words where yelled in excitement by the announcer followed by cheering,laughter,clapping and whistling. Kazuya had none of that and just left the arena with a pretty mad and dissapointed expression in the direction of the locker rooms. Paul did run after him. After changing his clothes Kazuya wanted to exist the locker to only being stopped by paul grabing him by the shoulder. "You know this will have consequences! I wont let my title be diminished by some nobody who just happens to be from the Mishima family..." "Are you done yet?" Kazuya interrupts Paul looking him dead in the eyes. "You got your probably only relevant matchup in your entire career....no win no lose...not the best result but some low class like you should feel good about it... so please I have more important business to attend..." Kazuya replied with a bit odd tone as if there where two people talking at the same time and slapped Paul's hand of his shoulder and walked out of the locker room,wearing a white tank top,blue ripped jeans and a white bag where his Gi pants and gloves where stored. Outside a already established group of Paparazzi,Sports broadcaster ,news outlets and general fans waited to have an interview with the two sportsmen. Kazuya managed to dissapear in the crowd while Paul was caught by the giant crowd and was tossed from interview to foto to giving speeches to his fans. Outside the stadium escaping the hell which was happening inside Kazuya had a breather, he looked around so that no human soul saw him. He just walked away in the light of the parking lanterns,he grinded his theet in disbelief he couldnt beat someone like Paul! A blowed personality and full of himself, who probably beats up no names just for self validation. Only moving a few feet away he heard someone stepping by. "And big brother had fun with Paul?" Lee stood underneath a flickering lantern with crossed arms. "So it has a name huh?" Kazuya chuckled. "But you're not here to introduce me to your friends are you?" "No I'm not...." Lee shocked his head and smiled back at him. "Nope just checking if your ego is still intact after your "mediocre" performance..."Lee chuckled back at him. "Haha funny, this is just a temporary setback." Kazuya rolled his eyes at Lee and continued walking passing by him. "You and "father" wont have to wait to long." Lee waved back to him and yelled him after."DONT MAKE EMPTY THREATS YOU CAN'T HOLD!" Kazuya just waves with his backhand not paying any attention to his little brother. Meanwhile after finally having finished most interviews with a more bitter taste. Paul only wanted to leave the whole place without showing that both the draw and Kazuya's words have left a scar on his ego. Paul was hanging out at a mall alongside his the only Law ,who took care of him directly after the match. "Paul! You did great!" Law pated his old pal on the shoulder. "Yeah...yeah..." Paul just let's out a sign and walkes to a near bench and just plumbs his plumbs his bottom into it and leans his back torwards the wall. Law silently walked behind him. "I'm sorry pal but I cant really celebrate it because...how can I explain it to you?.." "Just spit it out!" Paul leaned his head torwards Law , while his friend only had a bright grin on his face."IM GONNA BE A DAD! WE FINALLY ARCHIEVED IT!" Paul stood up with open arms. "Eyyy congrats bro! Now come here!" Paul gave a hug to his friend and rubbed his back." Ok then I will be going !" Law patted him twice on the shoulder and smilled. He turned around and walked away. Paul stood their alone now. He wandered off for abit and saw an electronics stores with small black TVs displaying difrent things like one showed a add for the Sony Playstation,one was for a Walkman and the last one displayed a figure talking in Japanese which was being translated. The man had a black mustache and a was half bold with two styled horns the same shape as Kazuyas signature hair. The translated text was written as followed."For all the fighters in the world! I Mishima Heihachi will host the fist King of Iron Fist Tournament in history! Location: Kyoto Japan. Price: 1 Billiard in your currency of jouce!" Paul had both of his hands on the glass and pressed with his nose abit against the store window."I will await everyone..." The broadcast from Heihachi ended and the regular news came on. "I will be there and show that im universe greatest!" Paul raised his fist and ran out of the mall to his bike so he can prepare for further training. "Very well old man....I take your invitation!" Kazuya looked at the broadcast through a giant animated billboard and raised his fist in anger.

• End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

"Law? You here buddy?!" Paul knocked on the door of the runned down appartment of his friend. Multiple clicking sounds where coming from the door ,coming from the five locks closing the door. A middle sized woman with long black hair and brown eyes started at Paul. She looked up to Paul already knowing what he wants. "Hi Paul ...first be quite , you're waking up the baby and second Marshall is in his dojo, completely obsessed with that dumb tournament announcement..." The woman sighed. "Why cant he find a normal job...anyway bye Paul..." The woman closed the door and then put on all the locks. 

Paul started to run of the runned down apartment building into the parking slot where his bike stood, he sits on the seat and starts the engine. After a 15 Minute ride he atravided at Marshall's dojo. It was really easy recognizable because of the rundown coloring and broken LED sign. Through the giant windows he saw Law with his first son Forest training under loud music. Paul tried to open the main door ,but it was closed up. 

Paul angrily knocked on the the door and started to yell and and beat at the door. "Pal open up!" Marshall heard his friend having another tantrum. Law shut down the music and gave a clap. "You did great Forest! Daddy sadly has to attend some business..." Law sighs ,closes his eyes and stands up. "Do you have to train with Pinapple head?" Forrest replied to his father. Law stood there for a moment giggling. "Come ON LAW ITS A LIVE AND DEATH SITUATION!" Law finally opens the door to a frantic looking Paul who was about to just blow of on Law. "HEY I JUST WAITED LIKE 5 MINS! DUDE! YOU KNOW..."Marshall slammed the door shut which only makes Paul more angry. "DUDE!" Mastashall opend the door again. "Yeah I've heard the news. You're here because you heard that Monopolyman say "Go to my island,beat him up and get his money. This sounds fake.." Law rolled his eyes ."You totally want the money and me being here will just ruin your chances! Or am I wrong?" Law tried to reply but he just failed and started to stretch . "Oh hey Paul!" Firredt smiles and runs at him. "Look what papa taught me!" Forrest did a backflip but he fell on the floor head first."Aww Forrest you did great!" Paul chuckles. " Already better then me! I'm still studying and I'm just like you on that!" "But I want to be better!" Firredt started to tear up. Paul took him by the shoulder and looked him in the eyes."Crying is for losers! Go train harder till it works you know what I say!" "Just because you didnt destroy the wall with one hit dosent mean you cant destroy it all!" Forrest replied to Paul. "Great you remember it and nothing will stands in your way! Now come on, your dad and I need to train for an important tournament!" "Oh Okay Paul!" Forrest sat on a empty box of beer and started to see his father and Paul starting to punch and kick the air .

After some time, Paul proceded with punching the punching bag when both men heard a voice calling for them. "Good day Gentlemen!" Lee Chaolan appeared inside the dojo wearing his usual white pants with the black undershirt.  
"Sorry to dissapoint you boys but I'm not here for training...I know this is gonna sound ridiculous, but pleas , stay out of this!" Lee paused for abit to await the man's reaction." Are you shitting me? I will never back away from a challenge!" Paul yelled at Lee. "You dont want to he there! You dont want to fight them....I know it best because om one of them!" Lee exclaimed to the duo. "We know this Lee they're weird an violent." Law replied rolling with his eyes,while Lee only stood their silently and slowly opend his mouth. "Well they also force me to work for them...." "THEY DO WHAT?!" Paul shouted at the silver haired man."I'm Heihachi Mishimas assistant...as well as his adopted son...."  
Law and Paul only looked silently at their friend with which they trained for a undertrained amount of time.  
"And also both Kazuya and Heihachi are mine gentlemen, so don't stand in my way..."  
Lee stated before taking his leave . Paul and Law just stood their silently in the dojo.


End file.
